apparatus for transferring data
A conventional comprises registers for storing source and destination addresses of a memory , and a register for counting a length of a data block which is transferred between two regions of the memory.
In the apparatus for transferring data, data read from the source address of the memory are transferred to the destination address of the memory, while a length of a data block which was tranferred so far is counted in the counting register. When the length becomes a predetermind length of a data block, a block transfer of data is controlled to be finished.
In the apparatus for transferring data, however, the number of registers is increased because registers for a source address, a destination address and a count of a block length are absolutely required to be provided. Especially, the disadvantage is remarkable in a case where source and destination address, and a length of a data block are designated by registers each being of eight bits.